colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Poison - SECRET
Descripción right|170px *'Titulo:' POISON *'Artista:' Secret *'Mini-álbum: '''POISON *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:''' 15-Septiembre-2012. Vídeo center|399px Hana, Hyosung, Jieun, Sunhwa Romanización You are my poison you are my poison seumyeodeureo naege pagodeureo ppajyeo naol su eobseo You are my poison you are my poison muneotteuryeo nareul sseureoteuryeo amugeotdo hal suga eobseo wae ireoneunji moreugesseo aniran geol jal almyeonseodo ooo ooo! jakku niga saenggangna chimyeongjeogin neoui maeryeoge naega jeongsini nagannabwa ooo ooo! sangcheobadeulgeol almyeonseo Crazy crazy crazy love Listen listen crazy love michyeo neoege michyeo! nae simjangi meojeoga o! Crazy crazy crazy Love Listen listen crazy Love Wake up! ijeneun wake up! imi neujeo beoryeosseo You are my poison you are my poison seumyeodeureo naege pagodeureo ppajyeo naol su eobseo You are my poison you are my poison muneotteuryeo nareul sseureoteuryeo amugeotdo hal suga eobseo Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison Hit me jusawineun deonjyeojyeosseo imi jogeumssik neoege jungdokdwaebeoryeosseo wae niga nal heundeureononneunji wae niga nal gajigo noneunji beoseonaryeo balbeodungchyeodo ni sarangi peojyeoganeun geol ooo ooo! neoege gatyeo beoryeosseo Crazy crazy crazy love Listen listen crazy love michyeo neoege michyeo! nae simjangi meojeoga o! Crazy crazy crazy love Listen listen crazy love Wake up! ijeneun wake up! imi neujeo beoryeosseo You are my poison you are my poison seumyeodeureo naege pagodeureo ppajyeo naol su eobseo You are my poison you are my poison muneotteuryeo nareul sseureoteuryeo amugeotdo hal suga eobseo Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison nareul nuntteuge han neoui sarangeun irreplaceable sara itdan geol neukkyeo Huh! jajonsim ttawin da beoryeosseo useuwo naega maedallineun moseupdo haedokje jocha eomneun isarang gyeyakjocha seongnipdoeji annneun isaram You are my poison you are my poison (Poison Love) seumyeodeureo naege pagodeureo ppajyeo naol su eobseo You are my poison you are my poison (Poison Love) muneotteuryeo nareul sseureoteuryeo amugeotdo hal suga eobseo Español Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno Te filtras en mí, cavas dentro de mí ya no puedo escapar Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno Me rompes, me haces derrumbarme no puedo hacer nada No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto aunque sé que no debería Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, sigo pensando en ti Creo que mi cabeza se ha vuelto loca debido a tu atracción fatal Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, aunque sepa que saldré herida Loco, loco, loco amor Escucha, escucha, loco amor Me vuelvo loca, me vuelvo loca por ti Mi corazón se detiene oh Loco, loco, loco amo Escucha, escucha loco amor Despierta, despierta ahora Ya es demasiado tarde Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno Te filtras en mí, cavas dentro de mí ya no puedo escapar Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno Me rompes, me haces derrumbarme no puedo hacer nada Tengo que… tengo que ser tu veneno Tengo que… tengo que ser tu veneno Pégame – el dado ya ha sido lanzado y ya me he vuelto un poco adicta a ti ¿Por qué me sacudes de esta manera? ¿Por qué juegas conmigo? Trato tan duro de escapar pero tu amor se extiendo en todo mi ser Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, estoy prisionera por ti Loco, loco, loco amor Escucha, escucha, loco amor Me vuelvo loca, me vuelvo loca por ti Mi corazón se detiene oh Loco, loco, loco amo Escucha, escucha loco amor Despierta, despierta ahora Ya es demasiado tarde Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno Te filtras en mí, cavas dentro de mí ya no puedo escapar Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno Me rompes, me haces derrumbarme no puedo hacer nada Tengo que… tengo que ser tu veneno Tengo que… tengo que ser tu veneno Tu amor que me ha abierto los ojos es irremplazable Me siento tan viva Huh! Tiré lejos todo mi orgullo, aunque mi sufrimiento es ridículo Este amor no tiene antídoto, eres una persona que con la que no puedo negociar Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno (Veneno de amor) Te filtras en mí, cavas dentro de mí ya no puedo escapar Eres mi veneno, eres mi veneno (Veneno de amor) Me rompes, me haces derrumbarme no puedo hacer nada Hangul You are my poison you are my poison 스며들어 내게 파고들어 빠져 나올 수 없어 You are my poison you are my poison 무너뜨려 나를 쓰러트려 아무것도 할 수가 없어 왜 이러는지 모르겠어 아니란 걸 잘 알면서도 오오오오 오오오! 자꾸 니가 생각나 치명적인 너의 매력에 내가 정신이 나갔나봐 오오오오 오오오! 상처받을걸 알면서 Crazy crazy crazy love Listen listen crazy love 미쳐 너에게 미쳐! 내 심장이 멎어가 오! Crazy crazy crazy Love Listen listen crazy Love Wake up! 이제는 wake up! 이미 늦어 버렸어 You are my poison you are my poison 스며들어 내게 파고들어 빠져 나올 수 없어 You are my poison you are my poison 무너뜨려 나를 쓰러트려 아무것도 할 수가 없어 Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison Hit me 주사위는 던져졌어 이미 조금씩 너에게 중독돼버렸어 왜 니가 날 흔들어놓는지 왜 니가 날 가지고 노는지 벗어나려 발버둥쳐도 니 사랑이 퍼져가는 걸 오오오오 오오오! 너에게 갇혀 버렸어 Crazy crazy crazy love Listen listen crazy love 미쳐 너에게 미쳐! 내 심장이 멎어가 오! Crazy crazy crazy love Listen listen crazy love Wake up! 이제는 wake up! 이미 늦어 버렸어 You are my poison you are my poison 스며들어 내게 파고들어 빠져 나올 수 없어 You are my poison you are my poison 무너뜨려 나를 쓰러트려 아무것도 할 수가 없어 Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison Gotta be gotta be gotta be your poison 나를 눈뜨게 한 너의 사랑은 irreplaceable 살아 있단 걸 느껴 Huh! 자존심 따윈 다 버렸어 우스워 내가 매달리는 모습도 해독제 조차 없는 이사랑 계약조차 성립되지 않는 이사람 You are my poison you are my poison 스며들어 내게 파고들어 빠져 나올 수 없어 You are my poison you are my poison 무너뜨려 나를 쓰러트려 아무것도 할 수가 없어 Datos Categoría:Secret